Une promesse , Un retour et plus si affinités
by KuroSakieChan
Summary: Le titre original étais une promesse , un retour , un baiser et plus si affinité mais le titre étais dit trop long
1. Chapter 1

_Auteur : KuroSakie Sekaina (J'espère que je me suis pas gouré x) )_

_Titre:Une promesse , un retour , un baiser et plus si affinités ..._

_Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages ne sont a moi bien que dans mes rêves c'est autres choses._

_Petite note : Bon cette idée mes venue il y a 30 min ( on est le 19 avril ) Je me suis dépêchée de l'écrire , il y aura bien sur très bientôt une suite puisque ce chapitre est très court ._

_-Naru! Attends-moi !_

_Le brun courrait a perdre haleine , essayant sans grand succès d'attraper son meilleur ami . Leur course duras plusieurs minutes avant que tout les deux ne s'effondrent fatigués . Le petit blond tourna la tête offrant ainsi son plus beau sourire au brun qui peinait a reprendre son souffle ._

_-Sasu , faisons une promesse . _

_-Quel genre de promesse ?_

_-Promet moi que nous resteront toujours ensemble ._

_-Promis !_

_Les deux garçons entrelacèrent leur petits doigts , avant de se recoucher dans l'herbe . Naruto se coucha sur le torse du brun humant l'odeur qui le rassurait tant ._

Naruto soupira en regardant par la fenêtre , sortant peu à peu de ses pensés . Cette promesse le hantait puisqu'il n'avait pas pu la tenir . Lorsqu'il eu 6 ans ses parents furent obligé de déménager au Japon , son père avait reçu une promotion importante qu'il ne pouvait refuser . Il fut contrait d'abandonner son « Sasu » . Ce jour fut remplie de larmes . Et enfin après 11 ans passer au Japon il revenait enfin dans son pays natal , bien que les circonstances qui le poussait à revenir n'étaient pas des plus heureuses . Naruto regarda l'avion descendre lentement . Lorsqu'enfin il se posa tous purent sortirent . Après avoir passer tout les contrôle de l'aéroport sans problème , bien que son look un peu rebelle lui valait la méfiance des douaniers . Il appela un taxi une fois dehors et lui donna l'adresse , il allait enfin revoir son ancienne maison .


	2. Chapter 2

Titre : Une promesse , un retour , un baiser et plus si affinités

Disclaimer : À maître Kishimoto

Note : J'avais complètement oublier de m'excuser pour les fautes … Gomen je n'est pas de beta reader et je suis trop bête pour savoir comment m'en trouver une sur ce site . C'était mademoiselle jeu de mots !(Clin-d'oeil a Cyprien ) Et bah voilà c'est tout je m'excuse encore pour la longueur du chapitre ...

Le lendemain Naruto se réveilla lentement , les rayons de soleil l'aveuglèrent , le forçant a se retrancher dans sa seule cachette c'est-à-dire sous les couvertures . Il y resta un bon moment avant que quelques coups a la porte retentissent .

-Naruto ! Lève-toi sale paresseux.

-La ferme Iruka !

Naruto se leva péniblement , Iruka avait gardé la maison pendant toute ces années . Heureusement qu'il avait été la pour dépoussiérer sa chambre , les parent du blond avaient décidé de lui payer une nouvelle chambre toute ses affaires avait resté ici sauf bien sûr ses vêtement , sa guitare et ses posters de groupe rock . Il ne se souvenait plus a quel point son matelas était inconfortable … Il descendit les escalier paresseusement , encore en boxer , nullement gêné il se laissa tomber sur une chaise avant de s'emparer de la boite de céréale devant lui et de s'en servir un grand bol ajoutant par la même occasion une bonne dose de lait .

-Naruto , tu devrais te dépêcher , tu vas arriver en retard a l'école .

Pour seul réponse Naruto émit un grognement a peine audible , ça tête mourrait d'envie d'avoir un tête à tête avec la table qui semblait beaucoup plus confortable que son lit .

-C'est toi qui a tenu à tout organiser pour retourner a l'école dès ton arrivé .

Naruto soupira et engloutit le lait se trouvant encore dans le bol . Paresseusement il monta les marches une à une avant de prendre quelques affaires dans sa chambre et de filer vers la salle de bain . Il se déshabilla rapidement et entra dans la douche chaude , il laissa l'eau coulé sur le long de son corps encore dans les vapes . Il du se dépêcher pour se laver , il se rinça puis sortit a regret de la douche séchant soigneusement chaque partit de son corps , en particulier ses cheveux qui lui arrivait maintenant aux épaules . Il enfila ses vêtements et se regarda dans le miroir , s'admirant . Il avait beaucoup grandi il mesurait maintenant 1m83 et étais plutôt musclé , son père et lui avaient passé de longue années a s'entraîner , le blond pour le plaisir et Minato parce que Kushina ne cessait de lui reprocher qu'il avait prit du poids . Naruto émit un petit rire en se souvenant comment sa mère avait traîné son père par la peau du cou jusqu'au gym pour qu'il s'y entraine . Il sortit de la salle de bain et attrapa son sac en vitesse avant de dévaler les escaliers enfilant rapidement ses converses et sortit claquant la porte sur son passage . Il courut a tout vitesse ne voulant pas arrivé en retard a l'école lorsqu'il arriva la cloche touchait sa fin et tout le monde était déjà rentrer , il courut à l'intérieur de l'école arrivant quelques minutes après devant sa classe . Il frappa doucement sur la porte et afficha une mine surpris lorsqu'il vu la touffe difforme grise apparaître dans son champs de vision .

-Kakashi , c'est toi mon professeur ?

-On est pas à la maison Naruto tu dois m'appeler Sensei . Va t'asseoir a côté de Sasuke

Naruto sourit , Kakashi et Iruka était en couple depuis que le blond n'était pas plus haut que trois pommes . Lorsqu'il releva la tête pour admirer la classe il se figea en apercevant son meilleur ami qui n'allait plus le rester très longtemps vu ce qu'il était devenu .

Sasuke : Je suis devenu quoi petite tête ?

Kurosakie : Ferme la Sasu , tu le sauras au prochain chapitre

Naruto : Parle pas comme ça a mon chéri !

Kurosakie : Naruto commence pas ou je te fait couché avec Kakashi dans mon autre fiction !

Naruto : Quoi ?

Kurosakie : Désolé pour cette fin de chapitre foireuse , reviews please ?

Naruto : Non , mais de quoi me faire couché avec Kakashi ?

Kurosakie : Ferme la et demande des reviews a la place avec ta bouille trop Kawaii ça devrait marché !


	3. Chapter 3

Titre : Une promesse , un retour , un baiser et plus si affinités

Disclaimer : À Masashi chéri qui est plus jeune que je ne le pensait …

Réponse au reviews !

K-chan : je n'est pas grand chose a dire a part merci j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre ~

caprice75 : Je n'est aucun rythme de publication je peut bien publié 3 chapitre en 1 semaine et ne plus en publié durant des mois ….

Suki-Chan-Love : J'espère que cette suite te conviendras , je me demande encore si c'est clair dans ce chapitre ce que Sasuke est devenue pour Naruto …

Les orbes noirs croisèrent celle d'un bleu profond du blond , son souffle s'arrêta . Devant lui se tenait un Naruto totalement différent de celui qu'il avait connu onze ans au par avant . Son gaminet (1) noir lui collait à la peau , le col en V laissait voir le début tu torse bronzé du blond ainsi que le collier bleu que sa tante lui avait donnée. Il portait un simple jeans qui pourtant rendait Sasuke fou , il n'avait qu'une envie , c'était que le blond se retourne pour qu'il puisse admirer le derrière du blond dans ce pantalon si serré qu'il menaçait de déchirer . Naruto vint s'asseoir à ses côtés et le brun du faire tout les effort du monde pour ne pas lui sauté dessus et le violé sur place , lorsque le blond inconscient du danger qu'il courrait lui fit un sourire éclatant , révélant des dents parfaitement blanches , en se tournant vers lui .

-Hey Sasuke ! Ça faisait longtemps , tu m'as tellement manqué …

Le cœur du brun manqua un battement a l'entente de ses mots prononcé par sa voix devenue rauque et sensuel . Le blond était devenu un appel au viol humain , si il n'avait pas autant de personne ça ferait longtemps que Sasuke aurait envoyer balader le pantalon et le boxer du blond pour lui faire le cul . « calme toi Sasuke , self-control ... » . Plus facile a dire qu'à faire lorsque votre fantasme est juste à quelques centimètres de vous .

-Salut Naruto , tu m'as manqué aussi …

Ces mots furent prononcés dans un murmure qui parvint difficilement au oreilles du blond , le dit blond ouvrit la bouche pour de nouveau lui parlé mais le regard meurtrier de Kakashi le fit taire . Le cours se déroula lentement , Naruto et Sasuke ne cessèrent de le jeter de petit regard en coin lorsqu'ils étaient sûr que l'autre ne le regardait pas . Lorsqu'enfin la cloche sonna le blond et le brun rangèrent leurs livres . Une question traversa l'esprit de Naruto et sortit d'elle même d'entre les lèvres pulpeuse du blond .

-Où sont tout les autres ? La classe est presque vide …

-Oh , il sont tous partit au voyage à New-York hier , ils reviennent dans une semaine.

-Pourquoi tu n'est pas allé avec eu ?

-Je sentait que je devais rester ici , c'est tout .

-Ça te dit d'aller manger des ramens ?

-Oui , pourquoi pas .

Lorrsque le brun se leva Naruto ne pu retenir un petit sourir , Sasuke n'avait pas presque pas grandi il mesurait sans doute à peine 1m73 . Ses cheveux n'avait pas changés d'un poils et son allure féminine le suivait toujours , seulement ses oreilles étais remplies d'anneaux et sous ses yeux reposait une petite lignes de crayon argenté accentuant encore plus son allure féminine . Déjà que lorsqu'il étais jeune Naruto trouvait Sasuke mignon , maintenant le blond n'avait qu'une seule envie , faire de son meilleure ami son nouveau petit copain . Parce que oui le blond était gay , il fut sortit de ses pensées par

une main fine se posant sur son bras , il baissa la tête et se mit a sourire bêtement lorsqu'il vu la mine légèrement inquiète de Sasuke .

-Tiens , tu n'est pas devenu asscocial comme ton frère en grandissant .

-Ferme la crétin ! On y vas …

Le brun donna un coup de poing plutot faible au blond avant de le tirer par la manche le rouge au joues Naruto le contempla tout le longs du trajet jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent chez Ichiraku . Les deux jeunes hommes s'assirent côte à côte , ne disant pas un mots , ce fut le brun qui rompis le silence le premier .

-Naruto pourquoi est tu revenu en Angleterre ?

Le blond tourna la tête vers le brun un air sombre sur le visage …

À suivre...

Gaminet = t-shirt

Kurosakie : Je m'excuse pour les fautes et le texte foireux mais j'utilise openoffice et c'est de la merde pour écrire des texte , néanmoins avoué que notre petit Sasuke est trop mignon !

Sasuke : Qui t'as donné le droit de me transformé en tafiole ?

KuroSakie:Je me suis moi-même donner le droit et si je veux je peut aussi transformé Naruto en SadoMaso pour qu'il te laboure le cul bien comme il faut!

Naruto : Pourquoi je lui saute pas dessus tout de suite ça serait plus simple non ?

Kurosakie : Parce que je veux une histoire d'Amour mignonne ! Des reviews pour que notre petit brun ne se fassent pas maltraité le derrière ? Où alors si !


End file.
